


for luck

by thebrotherswholoved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Planning, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short Drabble, Sibling Incest, Top!Sam, Tumblr: thebrotherswholoved, a little smut, bottom!Dean, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrotherswholoved/pseuds/thebrotherswholoved
Summary: Life is crazy, and if you blink you’ll miss it. So when Sam and Dean decide that they’re ready to take the leap into fatherhood, every little moment must be cherished like it’ll disappear.





	for luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERRRYYY short (what do I even write on here anymore?). I hope you enjoy regardless, though:)

They’ve thought about it. They’ve discussed it in full and decided that they’re more than ready. Sam has gone to the bank and checked finances twice, while Dean keeps gulping down chalky store-bought fertility vitamins and taking countless ovulation tests. It’s been two weeks since they concluded that yes, they’re ready to have a baby, and Dean can’t say that he doesn’t love the constant sex.

 

For the last few mornings and nights, the two have sat in the bathroom together and waited for a positive result on those annoying ovulation tests, chatting about mindless nothings like they always do. Last night, Dean got his first positive test and Sam all but got an hourglass out to stalk for the next twelve hours.

 

The older brother knew that they’d obviously have to have sex for this test to even matter, but he’s still taken by surprise when satin lips begin nibbling at his neck from behind at the research table. He’s pleased to abandon that stupid lore book, anyway.

 

Clothes are shed in record time and god, it’s so much more exciting to fuck when the goalie is withdrawn. Dean, per usual, is a writhing mess once he feels his little brother’s lips wrap around his cock and Sam fucking adores seeing someone so stoic melting under his touch—nothing new there. But, Dean is taken by surprise when Sam crawls between his legs and grasps his hips before planting a soft kiss on his flat stomach.

 

Smiling, he brushes hair from his face and takes Dean’s hand in his. “ _For_ _luck.”_

 

This time, sex is different. Sam’s always been so gentle with his big brother because he knows that he both loves and needs to be touched sweetly, but Dean nearly passes out with each emotionally charged, deep, loving thrust into him, tears running down his face and being unable to wipe them away because Sammy’s holding his hand with so much affection he could combust.

 

They both come like freight trains and Sam cleans them up before turning on the TV to cuddle and watch Dean’s favorite Hatchet Man slashers (which Sam hates but it’s fine because he loves seeing his brother happy). Dean has an uncomfortable and odd upside down view, however, as he’s laying on his back with his legs straight up and resting against the headboard; but, Sam lays down in the same position so they can suffer together.

 

Dean takes his little brother’s hand and brings them to rest over his bellybutton while smiling in thought of the future. “ _For_ _luck.”_

 

Three weeks later, the boys find themselves waiting in the bathroom at seven o’clock in the morning (“because the internet says hCG levels are more concentrated in the morning,” said Sam). Both their nails are bitten down and Sam keeps trying to distract his brother from staring at the two sticks on the counter every two seconds by rubbing his thigh and kissing his cheek.

 

When the timer goes off, whatever regard for personal space they had is tossed out the window as they try to read the results. Shameless tears begin falling as soon as they’ve both read the identical positive results on both tests and Sam swears he’s never seen Dean so excited for something other than food.

 

They hug for the longest time, neither man wanting to let go of the other in fear of losing this moment in time. Dean feels a warm breath against his lips and opens his eyes to see pure joy in his brother’s.

 

“We’re having a baby, De.”


End file.
